Skywatch Aerial Alliance
Skywatch Inc. is an advanced research and development corporation dedicated to the construction of capital-class ships capable of air and space travel. In light of recent events and increasing tensions worldwide, we have begun using our substantial pool of resources and funding accumulated from the sale of our inventions to construct our own aerial battle fleet. Administrating Council The administrating council are in charge of all of Skywatch Inc. and Skywatch Aerial Alliance operations. No positions currently open, but we have plans to expand the council, so some may become available in the near future. *Harrison Eltis: Founder and head of Skywatch Inc. Known for being a good tactician and rumored to have had some kind of prior military experience. Typically very reclusive, he is rarely seen face-to-face, and his whereabouts are not known to even the rest of the administrating council. Technology Due to the nature of Skywatch Inc.'s research in the air/space sector, the SAA has access to a large amount of advanced technology and weaponry. Active Service -Hailstorm-class Orbital Barrage Satellite -Archerfish-class Precision Strike Satellite -Atmospheric Repulsion Drive (sub-capital-, capital-, facility-grade) -Planetary Observation Network -Electromagnetic Tether -Sentinel UCAV Experimental -Localized Dimensional Destabilization Drive (currently impossible to control movement) -Electrolaser (current energy consumption is unacceptably high) -Antimatter Warheads (production is extremely expensive and time consuming) Diplomatic Relations Though recent events seem to indicate that a war is brewing between multiple factions with significant military assets, we will not currently be taking sides in the conflict until such time as the council decides that action is necessary. For now, the SAA will be used for the sole purpose of defending our own facilities and borders. Allies: (None as of yet) Enemies: (None as of yet) Application To apply as a member of the newly expanded administrating council, please fill in the following fields. (OOC:)This is in regards to your character for this navy, no real information about yourself. Also, this fleet focuses on flying ships, so you should be able to build them if you want to join. I may include a small naval branch for seafaring ships, but the primary focus should be on things capable of flight. Name: Age: Backstory: Have you been an employee of Skywatch Inc. prior to now? (if yes, for how long and in what position?): Anything else you'd like to add?: News Wednesday, September 11: -The Vulture class of sub-capital ground attack ships has been cancelled due to a design flaw which led to instabilities in the ship's power systems. -The SAA Osprey has been launched. So far, there are no plans to build more of the class; it will be the only one of its kind. Thursday, September 12: -The SAA Tranquility makes its first flight as our only flying aircraft carrier. -The Vulture class' problem has been looked into and the design flaw pinpointed; development of the Vulture II class is underway, with the intent of creating a ship from the same chassis which will perform the same role, but without the reactor problems that plagued its predecessor. -The SAA Tranquility receives a significant improvement to its engines, as well as a new paint scheme. Ships Presently In Service SAA Goshawk Upgrade.jpg|SAA Goshawk, a capital ship capable of air and space travel. Extremely well armed and with a top speed of 60 knots, it is capable of destroying almost any opposing ship with ease. SAA Vulture.jpg|SAA Vulture, a Vulture-class sub-capital airship designed for air to surface attacks. Extremely slow and not particularly tough, but capable of dealing tremendous damage to targets below. Osprey2.jpg|The SAA Osprey, a light capital ship equipped with long range weaponry and advanced sensor systems. The Osprey is only SAA ship which is designed to work better when out of the atmosphere. SAA Aerial Research Station.jpg|One of Skywatch Inc.'s Aerial Research Stations. These slow moving airborne facilities are fairly small, but well defended and fitted with all the scientific equipment needed to carry out their research on Skywatch's most highly classified projects. Being airborne and capable of moving independently (albeit slowly), they are much more difficult targets for anyone attempting to steal advanced technology. SAA Tranquility_Upgrade.jpg|The SAA Tranquility is a capital ship with carrier capabilities. Like most of the SAA's capital ships, it is capable of functioning both in or out of an atmosphere, but the Tranquility is also equipped with cutting edge fighter craft which are also capable of spaceflight, though their maneuvering capabilities in vacuum are significantly reduced. The Tranquility itself is well armed for engagements with any type of enemy ship at long range, and can more than adequately defend itself even without its fighter complement. Thanks to its highly advanced engine technology, the SAA Tranquility is capable of reaching a speed of almost 90 knots, making it the fastest capital ship in the Skywatch fleet. Category:Navies and Fleets